His Eyes
by Bubbes
Summary: In the midst of the war Hermione deserted by HarryRon finds her past catching her. Now in the middle of a foreign place willshe go back to her friends.Or will she lose herself once more in her past in an old secret.Will she lose herself again in his eyes.


Hey every1 it's me and I'm bk. I know I have been away for ages. I started writing this tell me what you think. I will update All Alone soon. Just got a bit of writers block at the moment. Review me! xxx

Prologue

Run just keep running. I told myself. I had a stitch and my legs were killing. I couldn't stop; if I stopped I was dead. I turned the corner and ran into something solid. I fell back hitting my head on the hard stone floor. I looked up into the cold lifeless eyes of a human.

"No way out now mud blood." He grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me up so that I was up against him.

"Get off me" I writhed to and fro trying to wriggle out of his grip but it was no use he was obviously a lot stronger then me and had an iron grip on my body.

"Your mine now…only mine" I looked up into the bitter silver eyes of a man I no longer knew. There was no warm emotion any more it had been replaced with cold venom that sent chills of terror down my spine making all the hairs on my skin stand up. For once I was frightened, frightened of him, frightened of what he may do. For once I had no second plan. All I could do was try and stall hope that someone would come. I had to hope and believe it was all I had left.

A faint noise could be heard and before I could do anything I was thrown into a small side alley and he had sandwiched me against the wall. He covered my mouth to stop me making any noise. I didn't protest knowing that I would be in more danger if I did. Dropping my head onto his shoulder a sweet musky smell wafted to my nose. A smell that I knew very well. A smell that had brought me pleasure many years ago. It was so strong that it soon felt like it was suffocating me and that I would be sick. I soon realised that was because he had pushed me into his chest. I pushed against him but there was no point.

"Mmm all mine…" he whispered in my ear and then gently nipped at my earlobe. A huge fire of anger and burning passion that I had not felt in many years swiftly moved through my body. A great heat that spread from my head to my toes. I pushed him so hard with strength that I didn't know I possessed. He had not known this was coming and I startled him, as he went flying into the other side of the wall. Though his quick seeker reflex actions ended up taking me with him. This time he was pressed against the wall.

"I'm not yours…I never have been…and never will…no one owns me." I spat with such loathing that I didn't recognise my voice. There was a small flicker in his eyes it looked like hurt but it was so fast like lighting I had most likely had imagined it. Again I was slammed back up against the wall. A sharp pain went down my back and I groaned from the pain.

"You are MINE…you were mine before and you shall be again…understand?"

I didn't reply only meekly made a small noise of agreement. He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me hard. He was behaving like a lunatic like he had completely lost the plot.

"**Look** at me" he demanded. Terrified I looked up into his eyes they had changed from silver to a dark blue/black he looked like a psycho. "Do you understand" he repeated slowly whispering in my ear with a deadly tone.

"Yes..." I replied sounding so meek and fragile. A slow grin spread across his face like a Cheshire cat. "Good…now don't move unless you feel like being splinched." I stood still and I soon felt that uncomfortable feeling of apparating.

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful thing I had seen in years. Since the war nearly everything, every town, city, village, were in ruins. Here was a small lake that was surrounded by woodland. With long grass and flowers blooming and decorating the picturesque landscape. Small woodland creatures peeping out the forest. It was like a fairytale description. An unfamiliar pleasant smell entered my senses, of pine and sweet flowers. It wasn't what I had got to use to over the war the smell of blood, disease, death. I took a couple of steps forward and saw on my side a small wooden cabin that was tucked behind some trees. "I knew you would like it…its private no one knows this place." A voice that was soft and loving that I recognised said.

"It's…so beautiful" I whispered almost scared that I would disturb the tranquil environment. Dizziness swiftly took over my body and I felt myself start to fall. Strong arms lifted me up. "I've got you…I promise I'll always catch you from now on." He whispered. I felt my strong woman defences inside me melt, the defences I had put up so that no man could ever hurt me like he did yet within an hour or so these defences had been smashed and I found myself letting him carry me to this cabin with no protest, losing myself once more in his eyes.


End file.
